


A Real Workout

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily meets an interesting stranger at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic relations between 2 consenting women. If this type of thing offends or bothers you...you may want to go read something else.

**Title:  A Real Workout**

**Summary** : AU:  Emily meets an interesting stranger at the gym.  
  
 **Fandom/Pairing:**  Crossover Criminal Minds/NCIS -   Emily Prentiss/Ziva David  
 **Author** : Cherokee62  
 **Rating:** NC-17/M  Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** 2992  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
Editing work done by Thelightwentoff

**X-posted** _:_   Live Journal, Fanfiction.net

**AN:** Originally posted at LiveJournal.com 03/29/2010

 

**_ A Real Workout _ **

Emily joined the small local gym not because of the state-of-the-art equipment, but rather because of the late hours it stayed open.  She hated having to go to the gym as it was, but the idea of a crowd of people waiting to use the few machines was just more than she could take.  She liked the convenience of being able to work out even when she stayed late at the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Another perk that Emily didn't really want to think about was the lovely dark-haired woman who always seemed to be there late at night.  Nor would she ever dare admit that she chose her workout routine based on what machines this woman used.  Emily considered it sheer coincidence that her machines always had a direct line of sight to where this woman did her workout. 

Emily walked into the gym and looked around.  _"Damn it's really dead in here tonight,"_ She thought, _"Looks like I'm the only one here."_ She nodded to the attendant at the front desk and headed for the locker room to change before she went to the treadmill to warm up.

She'd been jogging on the treadmill for fifteen minutes when she saw the woman walk in.  She had long dark-hair and was slim with tan skin.  She always wore the same type of outfit every time Emily saw her:  tight cargo pants and a buttoned-front shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  Emily watched as she disappeared into the locker room and chose that moment to move to a weight machine that just happened to be a few feet from the locker room entrance.

She absentmindedly did reps on the bicep curl machine while she waited for the woman to emerge.  When she walked out, Emily almost choked when she saw the woman wearing a pair of tight black low-rise workout shorts and a white racerback sports bra.  The shorts rode low on the woman's slim hips and hugged her curves like a second skin.  The bright whiteness of the sports bra accentuated the dark color of her skin and drew attention to her flat, toned stomach.  With the exception of her sneakers, she wore nothing else except a thin gold chain around her neck with a _Magan David_ dangling from it.

_"My God, she's breathtaking,"_ mused Emily.  _"I have got to find out who she is!"_

The woman glanced over at Emily and smiled as she moved to the open area between the banks of equipment.  She began to do her usual stretching routine, lifting her arms high over her head while bending her upper body to the right and then left at the waist. 

Emily was not pleased that she could only see the woman if she looked out of the corners of her eyes. So she moved to the leg lift machine, which was in direct line with the open area occupied by the woman.  It was closer than she normally allowed herself to be- no more than two feet away-but it had the best view.

The woman had now begun to stretch her legs and gluts by doing lunges.  These caused her shorts to tighten across her thighs and ass and the waist band to move a little lower, showing just a peek of a bright purple thong. 

Emily gulped at the sight.  She muttered to herself, _"_ _Signore, avete un bello asino! Che cosa potrei fare con quello!"_ and rolled her eyes up into her head.

When she looked down again, the woman was looking at her with an amused expression.

"Thank you," she said, "and what exactly would that be?"

Startled, Emily could only say, "Excuse me?"

Smiling the woman replied, "It is customary to say 'thank you' when given a compliment, is it not?"

Emily was jolted by the woman's question.  _"Oh my God, did she hear me?"_ she thought, _"She couldn't have understood what I said, could she?"_

Trying to pretend that she didn't understand, Emily said, "I'm sorry. A compliment?"

The woman gave her a sly smile as she responded, "Well, _I_ considered it a compliment." 

Seeing Emily's discomfort, she continued, "Telling someone they have a nice ass is a compliment, no?  But I must wonder what exactly could you do with it?"

Emily's face turned a deep red from embarrassment causing the woman to laugh.

"One should never assume every one speaks just English.  Especially in this town, yes?" the woman said laughing.

"My name is Ziva.  And yours?" the woman asked.

Still crippled by the embarrassment of being caught, Emily could not manage to speak.

Ziva cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "After that you should at least introduce yourself."

"Wha...Oh, I'm sorry.  I'm Emily.  I'm so sorry if I upset you. I was just...ummm...just..." stammered Emily.

Ziva grinned. "As I said, it was a compliment.  But I am still waiting to hear what you _would do with it_ though."

Emily began to blush again, "Oh, that. What I meant was...if I had a butt as nice as that my slacks would fit much better."

Ziva gave her another smile and responded, “Oh, I see.  Of course." 

Emily's tortured mind heard her say, _"Sure you did."_

_"_ So," Emily began again, trying to change the subject, "You're Italian?"

"No, I am Israeli," Ziva answered, "But I spent some time in Italy and the men and woman do like to pay compliments.  I thought it best to pick up a few phrases so there were no misunderstandings. Your choice was one of the most popular I received."

"Easy to see why," Emily muttered.

Ziva laughed and said "Well, I must go do my routine.  Perhaps we will talk again."

Emily nodded and smiled, trying not to blush again as the woman walked away.  _"Do_ not _look...do_ not _look...damn it_ do notwatch _her walk away_ _!"_ Emily chanted to herself.

Emily decided that the best course of action was to just go on with her workout and not look up for any reason.  She moved to the seated leg press and began doing squatting exercises, pushing against the weight until her legs were straight, then lowering back down until her knees were again bent. 

Concentrating on her routine, she looked up and right into the eyes of Ziva, who was now sitting directly across from her on the seated rowing machine.

 Ziva was sitting forward, straddling the seat and pulling the weights toward her.  She was grunting slightly from the exertion of pulling the heavy weights and sweat was beginning to run down her face.

Emily could not pull her eyes away from this exotic woman as she watched a single bead of sweat traveled from Ziva's forehead, trickle down the side of her face, until it finely slides down the side of her neck.  She was so intent on her observation that she didn’t notice the small smile that was blossoming on Ziva's face.

" _Jesus,"_ Emily thought, " _It_ _looks like we're...like she's pulling me into her lap and...Oh God, get a grip on yourself, Prentiss!"_

Ziva's mind was traveling in similar circles as she checked out the woman sitting across from her.  " _Not bad. Very pretty and she does look hot in that torn muscle shirt and workout shorts, though I'm sure she would look even better out of them."_   Ziva shook her head to try to dislodge the image that had appeared and thought, _"Get back to wor_ _k, David!  You are here to work out, not try to make another conquest! Ah, but the possibilities..."_

Emily was startled to hear the woman growl and quickly get up from the machine.  She watched as Ziva stalked across the gym to the free weights, muttering to herself.

Thinking that the woman had read her thoughts and was angry, she decided that it was probably a good idea to focus on her own routine, instead of the extremely sexy Ziva.

As she moved from machine to machine, Emily's eyes kept straying to Ziva.  She watched with growing fascination and lust as Ziva did leg squats and bench presses with the weights.  When Ziva began to practice karate kicks on the punching bag, Emily could do nothing to stop herself from outright staring at the woman.  She was mesmerized by the sight of Ziva's legs, as they pistoned up in the air to slam into the heavy bag.  Every kick delivered by Ziva caused the woman to make a grunting sound that slammed into Emily's groin like a physical blow.

"Look at those damn thighs!" Emily moaned to herself.  "They could crush your head like a walnut!"

When Ziva was finished with her karate routine, she stood to take a long drink of water.

 Emily was actually salivating at the sight of Ziva with her head thrown back and sweat running freely down her face, chest and legs. 

As Ziva drained the bottle, she looked over and caught Emily's stare.  She was startled at first; she had forgotten the woman was there because she was so focused on her workout.  As Ziva saw the look of raw lust on Emily's face, she chuckled and winked at the woman.  " _Well, there is more than one way to get a good workout_ ," Ziva reasoned to herself.

Ziva walked towards Emily and just as she was about to pass her, she whispered in Italian, _"Così bella donna Amerei scoparlo!"_  She continued passed and went to the counter to purchase another bottle of water, smirking to herself.

" _Did she just say...?”_ Emily exclaimed to herself.  " _Did she just say she would love to...to...fuck me?"_

Emily turned to stare at Ziva as the woman strode towards the locker room.  Ziva paused for a moment, turned to Emily and cocked an eyebrow as she tilted her head at the locker room entrance.

Turning bright red, Emily looked quickly around the gym to see if anyone else had seen Ziva's obvious signal, but they were still the only patrons there.

 Emily hesitated for just a moment then thought, " _You have got to be kidding me?  Am I actually going to follow her in there?"_ When visions of Ziva's muscular thighs and sweat covered body appeared in her head, she muttered to herself, "Damn right I am _!"_

Emily walked into the locker room expecting to see Ziva standing there with that sly grin on her face.  Instead she found the room empty.  Puzzled she looked around and saw Ziva's white sports bra, shorts, and purple thong resting on a bench by the lockers.

 Intrigued by the discarded clothes, Emily began to wander until she came to another doorway.  She peered around the corner and noticed steam coming from the other room.

" _Ah the showers, of course,"_ Emily realized.  " _It would be the showers, wouldn't it?"_

Wrestling with her own insecurities, Emily stood frozen for a few minutes, not sure if she actually wanted to take this risk. 

" _God, what the hell am I doing?"_  Emily agonized _.  "Yeah, she's hot...very hot, but she's not_ _who I really want, dammit!  Ah, man, but it’s been so long since I felt like this about anyone else!  Oh, the hell with it!  JJ has someone, why shouldn't I have the occasional fun?"_

Emily walked over to one of the benches and began to strip out of her workout clothes.  Once she was naked, she took a deep breath and walked into the showers.

Several showers were going full force and the room was filled with steam.  Emily had to squint to see if she could find Ziva.  Finely she saw her at the far end in the last shower stall. 

She had to stop and gather her senses, watching Ziva as she stood under the hot spray, her head thrown back as water sluiced over her exquisite body, plastering her dark hair to her shoulders.  The water cascaded over her breasts and belly, running down and through her mound, into the cleft of her ass and down her thighs.  Her eyes were closed as she leaned into the spray, seemingly enjoying the caress of the hot water over her body.

Forgetting all of her hesitation, Emily moved silently behind Ziva, placing her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her closer.  She kissed the back of Ziva's neck and across her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her soft, wet skin.  Ziva sighed and pushed her hips back into Emily, lifting her arms over her head and back in order to grasp Emily around the neck.  She leaned her head back and Emily gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Emily reached past Ziva and picked up the body wash that was on the shelf in front of her.  She squirted some into her hands and began to slide them over Ziva's body. As she worked up the lather, she ran her soapy hands over Ziva's shoulders, under her arms, and down her ribs.  Emily then trailed her hands to Ziva's toned belly and up to her firm breasts, taking a moment to work the lather over Ziva's hardened nipples.  Ziva gave a deep moan and arched her back in response.

Emily moved her hands to Ziva's back, sliding down to her ass, massaging the firm cheeks before teasingly running a hand up the crack between them.  Ziva sucked in a lungful of air and moaned "Yesssss".

Emily took that as permission and pressed her body firmly into Ziva's as she slid one hand back around to caress one of Ziva's breasts and one down to her center.

 She slid her fingers between the folds and teased at Ziva's clit.  Ziva pushed her head backwards, breathing hard into Emily's ear as she began to fuck her slowly with her fingers. Ziva's hands settled behind Emily's head and held on tight. Emily pulled her tighter against her, one hand still fondling her breasts and the other between her legs. Emily could feel as Ziva began to tremble, getting closer to coming.  She pinched Ziva's nipples between her fingers, one then the other and back again, a little harder with each pinch. Emily pushed her hips further forward, forcing Ziva's pelvis to tip forward slightly as two of her fingers held her open while the middle finger continued to slide in then out and around Ziva's clit.

_“Prossimo_ _per me bambino_ ," she whispered into Ziva's ear.  "Come for me, baby," and bit down onto Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva began to thrash and arch her body as a powerful orgasm swept over her, a sound like a deep growl rising from her throat. 

Suddenly Ziva whipped around and grabbed Emily and pulled her into a fierce kiss, crushing her lips to Emily's. 

As Emily melted into the kiss, she expected Ziva to need a moment to recover, but was surprised when Ziva whirled her around and slammed her back against the shower wall. Emily gasped as Ziva slid down her body until she was on her knees in front of her.

Emily grabbed hold of Ziva's shoulders as the brunette used two fingers to spread her folds and ran her tongue through her wetness.  Emily was worried that she would not be able to stay leaned against the wet wall when Ziva lifted her leg and placed it over her shoulder.  Ziva put her hands at Emily's waist to brace her as she licked and sucked feverishly.  Emily started to moan and thrust her hips against Ziva's face, trying to get as much contact as possible.  Ziva slipped two fingers into Emily's center and started to thrust in a steady rhythm as Emily responded with her own counter thrusts.  Each began to increase the speed of their actions as waves of arousal washed over Emily.

Ziva felt Emily's leg began to drum against her back and her inner walls began to contract around her fingers.  Emily had begun to moan and whimper as Ziva added a third finger to the assault and started to suck harder and nip at her clit.  She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go as water cascaded down from the shower, mixing with the sweat that coated the gasping and thrusting women.  Emily's body stiffened and she was unable to stop the scream that tore from her throat as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her.

Emily's body went limp, and Ziva caught her as she slipped to the wet floor, gasping for breath.  Ziva pulled her towards her and into another searing kiss.  Emily greedily returned the kiss, as she tasted the results of her own desire on her lover’s mouth.

"That was very enjoyable, yes?" Ziva whispered to Emily.

"Mmmm, yes," was all Emily could respond.

"Così bella donna e una scopata meravigliosa" Ziva murmured.

"You are beautiful too, my dear Ziva," replied Emily, “and a pretty amazing...um... fuck, yourself."

Ziva laughed and helped Emily to her feet.  Emily leaned heavily against Ziva as she led them out of the showers and into the locker room to dress.

"Ziva...I'm not sure if you think..." Emily began.

Ziva placed a single finger over Emily's lips, "Shhh...I think only that we had a successful workout tonight, dear Emily. Nothing more."

"Perhaps we will cross paths again, yes?  I would be happy to assist you with your workout if you so desire."  Ziva said to Emily as they finished dressing.

"Perhaps we will,” Emily replied with a smile.

Ziva leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Emily's lips, turned and walked out of the locker room.

_**fin** _


End file.
